Declaración
by Helena Havranek
Summary: ¿Y si no siente lo mismo? ¿Estaría dispuesta a perder a mi mejor amiga? Megan/Katie. Femslash.


**¡Feliz San Valentín a todos!**

Hola, queridos lectores, sean bienvenidos a una nueva historia ambientada en el Potterverso.

Hay mucho amor y mucha miel el día de hoy, así que he traído algo un poco cursi y raro.  
He combinado el día del amor y el día de la amistad y me ha quedado el champurrado que están a punto de leer (si es que no los he dormido con mi discurso).

Bueno, aquí vamos.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** No, no es mío el Potterverso TT_TT. Sí, sí me pertenece la historia.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín: "Cupido al azar" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

**DECLARACIÓN**

Por la tarde Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Katie y Harry se pusieron a jugar al quidditch tres a tres en el estadio a pesar del frío. Usaban viejas túnicas de jugadores ya graduados del equipo de Gryffindor. La quaffle se movía tan rápido que Harry agradecía no tener a ninguno de ellos como rivales en otra casa.

—¡Falta! —gritó el chico de gafas volando encima de todos los demás—, no puedes darles zapes a los cazadores —le dijo a Fred después de observar cómo le daba con la mano a Ronald en la nuca.

—¡No! —contestó Fred—, no es falta si él me ha pegado más de diez veces —se justificó y salió volando para robar la pelota.

—¿Katie, puedes venir? —a voz en grito una muchacha de castaña cabellera, ojos marrones y cuerpo esbelto llamaba a la cazadora desde la salida de los vestidores—. Por favor —suplicó la muchacha ante la mirada incrédula de su amiga.

Todos habían detenido el juego en cuanto oyeron la voz de Megan. Se mantenían sobre las escobas observando estupefactos la vestimenta de su amiga.

Katie fue dubitativa hasta el suelo, desmontó la escoba y caminó insegura hacia los vestidores. Lo que más le sorprendió de Megan (al igual que al resto) fue sin duda su atuendo. Camiseta, jeans deslavados, tenis y una sudadera con capucha. Parecía que se había despeinado el cabello a propósito y se notaban las agujetas de los tenis desatadas.

—Amm…- dijo incomoda la Gryffindor, pues no sabía que decir.

—Vamos —dirigió Megan, dando media vuelta y metiéndose al vestidor, lo atravesó limpiamente y salió del otro lado. Katie no sabía porque no volteaba a verla: o no le importaba o estaba muy segura que la seguiría a donde quiera que fuese.

Se dirigieron al castillo con paso apresurado. La menor no saludó a nadie durante el trayecto. Iba con la vista fija al frente. ¿_Estará parpadeando?_ La mayor se divertía de lo lindo observando el comportamiento de su amiga y al igual que ella ignoraba a cualquiera que le hablara. Llegaron a la Torre de Gryffindor. Antes de que la señora gorda se lo pidiera, la castaña dijo «Luces de colores» y el retrato se abrió para dejarlas entrar en la sala común. _¿Cómo obtuvo la contraseña?_ Era sábado y algunos sillones estaban ocupados por alumnos de primero que veían con asombro el invento de los gemelos Weasley: varitas de broma.

Los pasos de las dos chicas ignoraron el bullicio junto al fuego y subieron al dormitorio de la mayor que se hallaba vacío. La luz grisácea del cielo nublado que se colaba por la ventana hacía brillar tenuemente la gran manta roja, bordada con un león de hilo dorado que se hallaba en techo de la habitación.

—Me gustas.

Era una declaración tan osada que Katie bien podría estar soñando. Sin duda había escuchado mal, Megan no podía estar diciendo eso realmente. Pero ahí estaban esos ojos marrones que la miraban fijamente en aquella semi oscuridad esperando una respuesta o una reacción.

Megan tomó por la cintura a la cazadora y un cosquilleo eléctrico las recorrió a ambas, de los pies a la cabeza. La mayor aspiraba el aroma de su cabello, poco a poco fue acercándose a su rostro con los ojos cerrados, simplemente aspirando y disfrutando. Sus narices casi se tocaban y de súbito abrió los ojos. Su amiga le devolvía la mirada sin parpadear y en un impulso Megan posó sus labios en los de Katie.

De inmediato quiso apartarse pero esta vez Katie le sostuvo la cara y abrió los labios para disfrutar del aliento de Jones. Era el primer beso de la castaña y la verdad es que le estaba gustando, empezó a imitar los movimientos de su compañera y sentía que nunca podría parar. Sus brazos se ciñeron a la cintura de la rubia y comenzó a subir y bajar las manos por su espalda. Nunca había sentido nada así en su vida, era un hambre terrible pero insaciable.

Poco a poco Katie disminuyó la intensidad y soltó a Megan abriendo mucho los ojos y con una expresión de sorpresa, miedo y satisfacción que hizo reír a la castaña.

Aunque Katie lo negara, sentía hacia Megan algo más que el mero cariño de una amiga. Le gustaba, pues. Pero eso era categóricamente imposible porque ¡Merlín, eran dos chicas! Eso estaba mal de muchas maneras.

Y sin embargo debía admitir que cuando la menor la tocaba o simplemente rozaba su piel sentía un cosquilleo eléctrico que le llegaba al estómago y la hacía perder la noción de lo que estaba haciendo. Y cuando la besaba esa sensación iba más allá y perdía por completo el control de su cuerpo que se movía sin su consentimiento para no perder contacto con esa otra piel que la hacía sentir tan deseosa de más.

—Megan —su voz era queda, pero sabía que podía oírla perfectamente.

—Perdóname —fue todo lo que pudo completar la castaña, solo quería huir de ahí. Pero la Gryffindor no la dejó.

La castaña siempre olía a flores y a madera; su cabello contenía una fragancia difícil de descifrar, como libros, verano y dulces. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, la sorpresa y la felicidad se agolpaban en sus ojos en forma de lágrimas y caían sin su permiso en el hombro de la rubia. Su cuerpo era ligero y cambiante, como si no fuese sólido. El corazón le iba demasiado deprisa y se detenía cada dos por tres, como saltando de alegría.

Estuvieron abrazadas un rato increíblemente corto, porque la vida se mide en momentos, no en minutos.

Finalmente Katie se separó un poco de Megan para verla a los ojos. Sus palabras eran poco menos que susurros

—También me gustas, Megan —declaró con firmeza—. Quiero que estés conmigo, quiero que seas participe de todo lo que me provocas. Por favor, sé mi compañera.

Y todo era perfecto y simple, porque las cosas simples son las más perfectas. Porque estaban ahí en la plenitud de su juventud sintiendo aquello que las hacía inmortales a los ojos de la vida. Y al segundo siguiente todo fue nada porque nada era todo lo importante.

Nada en ese beso profundo y largo, nada en esas manos que al fin volvían a sentir. Nada más que ellas queriéndose.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado

Saludos a todos, gracias por leer y nos vemos la próxima.

Helena ü.


End file.
